


A fool, but your fool

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Fluff and Misc. Edition [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, How do typequirks evven wwork, Kinkfill, Pale Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, somehow I've got the idea that Eridan's the troll who knows most about their own culture(s), because he's the only one who had both the leisure and the interest to learn about them.</p><p>So his reactions are all over the place, part of the time he reacts like sea troll who didn't have his hive built on land so it would be easier to adapt to live in the Fleet, part of the time like a troll who's already in the Fleet, sometimes he reacts like he was living in the time of their ancestors. And when he does fill a quadrant his partner(s) is totally mystified when he presents them with a jewel the exact colour of his blood and in the shape representing their quadrant.</p><p>This is all compounded by the fact that he's very submissive, and ashamed of it, which is one reason he fixated so heavily on Feferi - it's no shame to yield to the future Empress, but wanting to roll over for just about every landdweller he's associating with? That's an entirely different story.</p><p>Bonus if once he fills a quadrant he wears a jewel the shade of his partner's blood, in the appropriate shape hanging on a purple ribbon tied around his neck under his scarf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fool, but your fool

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: http://homesmut.livejournal.com/14212.html?thread=26309508#t26309508

Eridan Ampora is shortsighted, wistful, self-deluding - in short, he is a fool. You might be biased because _he killed you_ , but since it resulted in the culmination of a long-dreamt dream (the rainbow drinker part, not the cutting him in half part. Mostly.), you are somewhat on the fence.  
  
Of all the trolls, he seems to be regarded with the most ire - yet, vengeful as you were, you cannot help but feel sorry for him. He has been alone all his life, holding himself to standards beyond even the ineffable Mr. Zahhak.  
  
He was the one to make the first move - not surprising. But he was not insistent about it, he was....calm. No, nervous, subdued. Apologetic, sincere. Traits you have long since given up on spotting in him.  
  
You begin to forgive him, slowly. For once he doesn’t push his luck - he almost seems fatalistic, sure that you will inevitably reject him like all the others. You don’t, which surprises the both of you.  
  
In time, not only is your relationship repaired, it is refined, upgraded. You are closer than ever to a true romance, a quadrant fill that you both had only seen a glimpse of.  
  
And then, one day (he stayed up all morning for you, and you can’t help but melt a little at that), you come to him. He sits in his respiteblock, kneeling stiffly on an unstable pile of capes and scarves. He barely meets you eyes, terrified of your response.  
  
You’re climbing the fabric before you can even think.  
  
Eridan is close to tears by the time you reach the top, pulling your legs up daintily beside you. You smile, and he really does begin to cry.  
  
“Shoosh,” you murmur, patting his cheek, and you can’t help but beam as he leans into the touch.

\---------------

Two days later, you’ve seen neither hide nor horn of the royal, and you begin to sinkingly wonder if you were a one-day stand. If that is the case - and you desperately hope it is not, somehow - then you will need to reintroduce him to a little friend of yours.  
  
You barely complete this thought before frantic knocks fall on the portal of your respiteblock. You open it to Eridan’s flushed face. He is soaking wet and only just modestly clothed, apparently fresh from an ablution.  
  
He holds something out to you. His eyes are drawn to the floor as your hand is drawn to the offering.  
  
“Eridan, it’s....it’s beautiful!” You clasp the gem, carefully lifting it from his palms. It’s heavier than it looks, an amethyst beyond value and exquisitely lovely. It’s the exact shade of his blood (you would know) and a perfect four-point diamond.  
  
“‘Cuz,” he mumbles breathlessly, blushing deeper as you look at him, “cuz, w-e’re, w-e’re really moirails, right?” You nod, and he continues. “So. This, um. This is for you.”  
  
You smile softly, admiring the gorgeous jewel. “Thank you, Eridan,” you whisper, and realize that your eyes are brimming with tears. He wipes one away, carefully.  
  
“I’d, uh,” he fidgets, still bright purple in the face, “I’d appreciate it if you’d w-ear it on ya,” he says, and you can only smile more.  
  
You close one hand around his. “I would be honored.”

\-----------------

Eridan brings you a belt a few nights later, delicate gold filigree that holds the gem snugly, right over your wound. He looks embarrassed about it, obviously second-guessing himself, but you fix that with a feelings jam. With some help from the other trolls, you acquire a hunk of jade, not quite as big but equally well-crafted, with pale, creamy lines tinging its surface. Eridan bursts into tears when you present it to him.  
  
You learn that he never takes it off, not to swim, bathe, or sleep. He has numerous silky ribbons whose only purpose is to hold the jewel over his blood pusher, and the sappiness of your moirail makes you melt just a little more.  
  
He may be a fool, but he’s your fool.


End file.
